


25 Days of Wasptain

by Janniebug



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Stings and Stripes, Wasptain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janniebug/pseuds/Janniebug
Summary: 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.





	1. Mistletoe

DAY 1: MISTLETOE

Jan pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she felt the engines of the quinjet start up and let out a breath. Walking to the front with a slight limp, she smiled as the sight of Steve in the pilots’ chair came into view. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she slipped a hand free of the blanket to dangle a sprig of green in front of his face. With a confused look, he turned to face her, dust and blood staining his cheek. Taking advantage of his surprise, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips as white flakes sprinkled against the windshield of the jet. His lips perked up at the corners in a little smile, the bundle of leaves falling from her fingers as she settled into his lap. Kissing him again, battle worn and weary, Jan felt the tension of the day finally seep away.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 2: SNOW

It surprises him how much he likes walking with her through the cold night air, fingers laced together through thick gloves. The moon is bright, lighting up the world and making it sparkle. Steve glances up at the parting clouds, his breath fogging up the air in front of him as soft, fluffy flakes flutter down through the night sky. They catch in Jan’s dark hair, a stark contrast like stars in the night sky. Bright eyes follow the path of them, watching as they sprinkle across her lashes and she blinks quickly. A smile lights up her face and he can’t help the grin that spreads across his, reaching out to touch her cold cheek. Brushing the soft snow away, Steve can’t help but think that the winter isn’t so bad as he leans in to kiss the flurries that land on her rosy cheeks and red lips away. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 3: SILENT NIGHT

The radio blares as she steps into the bathroom, fog already steaming up the mirror as she pulls off her shirt. A smile grows over her lips as a deep voice filters from the shower, singing along with the music. Pulling off the rest of her clothes quietly, Jan listens to him for a moment, biting at her lower lip to keep from smiling too much. The modern rendition of the carols are a bit higher tempo than the originals, Steve keeping a surprisingly steady tempo. Watching him through the tempered glass, the song changes and she watches as he leans into the water. She pauses with her hand on the door as he continues singing, but in French. Slipping into the shower, she wraps her arms around him from behind, recalling the stories he’s told her of where he learned the language. She presses a kiss to his shoulder as he continues to sing softly, the carol filling the silence in the room. 


	4. Carolers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 4: CAROLERS

Central Park is always packed this time of year. The steam from her coffee lingers in the air as the pair walk together, Jan resting her head against Steve’s shoulder. She’s always enjoyed watching people in the park, but around the holiday’s it seemed like everyone turned up. “Hey, over here.” Steve’s voice takes her by surprise and she glances over to where he’s gesturing. Moving quickly, they take a seat on the unoccupied bench and she crosses her leg as she takes a sip of her coffee.

A group of carolers dressed in historical garb pass by slowly, pausing as a crowd gathers around and Jan can’t help but enjoy the uncharacteristically peaceful moment. An explosion echoes down the way, people screaming and diving out of the way as the pair sit on the bench. The sound of stereotypical maniacal laughter filters towards them and Jan rolls her eyes as she stands, black spandex visible under her clothes as she strips off her coat. “Wouldn’t be Christmas without a super villain trying to ruin it.”


	5. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 5: BOW

Steve exhales a deep sigh as he pushes open the door to the house in Cresskill, toeing out of his boats and dropping his shield heavily onto the floor. Heading towards the fridge, he snags a bottle of water before making his way towards the bedroom. It’s late, so he is nearly positive Jan is asleep, but he pauses for a moment. Brow furrowed, he inhales slowly, the scent of vanilla filling his senses. Pushing the bedroom door open slowly, the warm light of candles bathe the room and his jaw drops at the sight of the brunette standing at the edge of the bed.

Her pale skin seemed to glow under the flames, his eyes making their way up her bare legs slowly. He felt his breathing hitch at a broad red ribbon, strategically wrapped in all the right places and coming together in a large red bow that sat against her sternum. 

“Merry Christmas.” She teased and Steve grinned, shutting the door slowly, ready to unwrap his present.


	6. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 6: DECORATIONS

The box is worn and dated, but well taken care of despite its age. Steve carries it up from the basement carefully, setting it next to the table in the entrance hall where Jan is waiting for him. He can see that it is special to her as she opens it carefully, pulling out the pieces one by one. With reverence, she began to put together the little silver tree, standing it on the table. It was the centerpiece of her holiday decorations.

He’d not understood its importance until he stumbled upon an old portrait of Jan with her mother, decorating the small tree when she was a child. Offering her the box of ornaments, Steve helped her place the delicate glass baubles on the tree before wrapping his arms around her to admire the beauty of it. Jan smiled as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, happily lost in the memories of her mother.


	7. Coal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 7: COAL

As Steve hung the stockings on the mantle, Jan settled further into the couch with a mug of hot chocolate. Stepping back, gave a little nod before setting another log on the fire. The tree was still bare, set in the corner with boxes of ornaments and stings of lights tangled underneath it.

“Looks good so far. How about I just sit here and you do all the rest?” Jan teased, offering him the other mug of cocoa and moving over so that he could sit with her on the couch. 

“Making me do all the work? Naughty girl. You’ll get coal in your stocking.” Steve muttered, pulling her legs onto his lap and smiling as she rested her head on his chest. 

“Nah. Santa knows how good I am.” Pressing a kiss to his chin, she couldn’t help but smile as they she watched the logs spark and burn, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Besides, we can just use it for the fire and I can show you how naughty I can be.”


	8. Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 8: NUTCRACKER

The red dress hugs tight to her body and Steve can’t help but admire the exposed part of her back as he walks back to her with a drink in hand. He leans in close, pressing a kiss behind her ear and smiles when she jumps just a little.

“Watch your six, I think someone is following us.” He breathed, handing Janet the glass of wine and letting his fingers brush across her bare shoulder. With a nod, the two began to make their way towards their seats. However, they didn’t make it past the central atrium of the theater before a shout in Russian forced a sigh past Jan’s red lips.

“You know, for once I’d like to go to the ballet for real. Not on an undercover mission.” Jan gave him a look as she pulled his shield from her clutch, resizing it with a Pym disk and passing it his way before firing a sting at the men running at them.

“No more Christmas missions. Got it.” Steve muttered before flinging the shield at the agents and giving her a grin. “I promise to take you to the Nutcracker next year.”


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 9: HOT CHOCOLATE

Sneezing, Janet lets out a groan as she curls up in a tighter ball on the couch, pulling a soft throw up to her chin. Despite the warmth of the fire, she was shivering so badly her teeth were chattering. It always seemed like she caught a cold right before the holidays. The pop of the fire made her jump, not realizing she had nodded off for a moment.

With a groan she sat up and leaned her head back against the couch, Honey curling up at her side. Stroking her fingers down the cats back, she smiled up at Steve as he came through from the kitchen. Bright eyes lit up at the sight of the tray he was carrying and she coughed into the crook of her elbow as he sat down. “You’re the best.” She muttered, leaning into him as he sat the tray across her lap and reached for the controller. 

“Soup, cookies, and White Christmas.” He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her warm temple, gesturing to the steaming mug with a swirl of whipped cream. “And your favorite. The best cure for a Christmas cold.”


	10. Spiced Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 10: SPICED COOKIES

Flour hung in the air, the sweet smell of sugar and spice heavy in the kitchen and baking items strewn across the floor. Jan groaned, watching molasses drip onto the counter and swiping a finger through the sticky substance with a grin and moving it to her lips. Before she could lick the digit clean, a hand wrapped over her wrist and she gasped as Steve tugged her hand to his mouth and stole the sweetness from her.

“Not fair…” She muttered, sitting up off the counter a bit as a pout crossed her kiss-reddened lips. Hair sticking out at off angles and dusted in white, Steve leaned forward to press another kiss to her lips. She smiled, the sweet syrup lingering on his tongue as she wrapped a hand over the back of his neck. 

“I think this time we have to actually make the gingerbread or we won’t have any cookies for later.” Steve teased, dusting flour off his bare chest and tilting his head as she gave a soft laugh. Picking up the jar of molasses, he watched as a trail of the dark liquid trailed over the pale skin of Jan’s stomach and his eyes lit up as she gasped in surprise. “On the other hand….” 

His tongue works over her smooth skin, cleaning off the sugar and flour filling the air as she falls back onto the counter again.


	11. Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 11: SNOW ANGELS

Being snowed in was only fun for so long. Jan had rummaged through boxes in the basement to find their winter clothes, dragging out hats, gloves, and boots. Bundling up, she had to drag Steve out into the cold, laughing as she trudged through the snow that was up past her knees.

Packing a little snowball, she tossed it at him, watching with glee as it burst on his chest and the super soldier sputtered as he wiped it from his face. With a playful growl, he took off after her and she squealed, unable to move through the deep snow quick enough.

Grabbing her by the waist, Steve hauled them both to the ground and Jan landed on his chest heavily, feeling snow seep into her clothes. He smiled up at her, pecking a kiss to her rosy nose before moving his arms and legs in a wing pattern. 

Pushing herself up, she gripped his arm tight and hauled him from the snow, smiling at the imprint of an angel left in the snow.


	12. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 12: PEPPERMINT

Flinging his shield at an approaching enemy, Steve catches the ricochet as it boomerangs back to him before continuing down the snowy path. The other Avenger’s hum in his ear via the comlink, but his eyes are focused ahead as he ducks behind a tree to avoid an onslaught of bullets.

A familiar buzz catches his attention and his brow furrows when it quickly disappears. A small hand fists in the front of his uniform and he lifts his shield to attack before a petite frame is pressed to his, cold fingers wrapping over the back of his neck. 

Chilled lips meet his and Steve gasps into the kiss, frozen in the odd moment as his free hand smooths over the spandex material of Jan’s uniform, holding at her lower back. His lips part to hers and a soft moan catches in his throat at the crisp taste that lingers on her tongue. Just as suddenly as she is there, she’s pulled back with a smile and he only catches a glimpse of the red and white candy in her mouth before she shrinks and is back in the fray of the battle.


	13. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 13: LIGHTS

Stepping into the living room, Steve pauses and leans against the door jam as he watches her. The twinkling lights on the tree are the only thing that illuminate the room, catching every nuance of the room in an ethereal sparkle. Her eyes are focused on the tall pine, dancing like fireflies in the night sky.

He takes a slow breath as not to disrupt the tranquil moment, making his way over to her. Sitting behind her, he wraps his arms over her shoulders carefully, smiling as she jumps a little. She leans back into him, body pressed to his chest and head tucked under his chin, fitting together as though that is where she is always supposed to be. 

He closes his eyes, the lights flickering in his vision still and his fingers running over the soft skin of Jan’s arms. The sweet smell of her shampoo fills his senses and he presses a kiss into the dark tresses, enjoying the serene moment in front of the Christmas tree.


	14. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 14: ICE SKATING

“How is this considered fun?” Steve asks, clinging to the edge of the rink with one hand, the other arm stuck out almost comically to balance himself. Still lacing up her skates on a bench, Jan looks up and can’t help but smile, giving a tug to the strings to make sure they are tight enough.

“It’s easy! Come on, Steve. I’ve watched you leap from skyscrapers and land on a dime.” Wiping her mittens together, she balances carefully and walks towards the rink, placing a hand on his. “We can go home if you really want to.”

Meeting her gaze in his peripherals, the blonde sighs as he continues to try and make his way around the rink. “No. It’s fine. Just.. no laughing, deal?” His tongue runs over his lower lip as he focuses, still poking out as he lets go of the edge and tries to push himself off. 

“Deal.” Jan grins as she steps into the rink, holding the edge for a moment and watching him. With a little push, she glides next to him, hands clasped behind her back as she shifts easily from foot to foot. Humming a merry tune, she glances at him before skating ahead a little and turning daintily, facing him as she slides along backwards.

“That’s not even fair!” He cries, flailing an arm in her direction and yelping as his balance begins to falter. Reaching a hand out, Jan grasps at the front of his shirt, only to be pulled down as he falls to the ice. Steve groans, rubbing at his backside and the petite brunette can’t help but smile, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the nose.

“Are you alright?” Tilting her head, she offers him a hand and carefully helps to heave him up off of the ice. “I’m sorry. Let’s go find something else to do.” She pauses as he takes her hand, holding to the rink wall as he tries to push off again. With a smile, she begins to hum a carol as they skate around the ice slowly, hand in hand.


	15. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 15: FIREPLACE

Steve’s calloused hand moves over the bare skin of her stomach and she can feel the muscles contract underneath the tender touch. A shiver runs down her spine despite the warmth from the fire and she leans back into him, his teeth sinking into the soft skin of her shoulder.

Lying comfortably on her side, Jan moves her hand to grasp his, the other reaching back to thread through the short hairs at the base of his neck. The pillows from the couch are strewn on the floor, the coffee table pushed out of the way as they currently occupy the space it normally resides. 

Pops and sparks from the fire are the only sounds in the room, Jan’s breath hitching adding to the melody of the intimate moment. Rough fingers dip lower and her eyes flutter shut, letting her entire being focus on the movement of his hand. Steve smiles against her skin, gaze following down the illuminated curve of her body and he pauses for only a moment. 

As the fire continues to quietly crackle, the sweet hymnal of their love serenades the night and into the morning light.


	16. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 16: TINSEL

“What about this one?” Steve holds out a length of the sparkly material, the fluffy garland glittering in the bright light of the department store. Coming over beside him, Jan tilts her head to the side, nose turned up as she looks it over.

“I don’t know… It’s not as full as the one we had. It probably won’t fill out the tree.” Shrugging her shoulders, Jan looked up at him for a moment with a little smile, letting her fingers run over the shiny metal. A blush crosses his cheeks and he leans down to whisper in her ear. 

“Look, I’m sorry sweetie. I didn’t realize that it wasn’t very strong.” Putting the bolt of tinsel back, Steve sighed and pulled out another one as Jan reached for a different one. “Lesson learned. Tinsel is not for… “ His voice dropped as he glanced around them quickly. “It’s not for restraints.” 

Jan couldn’t help but grin as she looked over the shimmering red trimming in her hands. “Well… Let’s get the silver one you have for the tree.” She watched as he pulled a few from the shelf, lifting a brow and nodding to the one she was still holding. With a coy smile, she pressed up to kiss his jaw, lingering close to his ear. “We can get this one and see how quickly you can break out of it.”


	17. Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 17: UGLY SWEATER

Leaning against the door jam, Steve grins and shakes his head as a festive blur hurries around the kitchen. “It’s just a few of the other Avenger’s. Why are you worrying so much?” He reaches out a hand, catching the hem of Jan’s sweater and pulling her to him slowly.

“Hey! Don’t stretch it!” She squeals, squirming as he tugs her into his arms and catches her lips in a quick kiss. Hands balanced against his chest, the petite brunette visibly relaxed and let out a little breath as he pulled back. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

Toying with the green fringe that adorns the red material, he smiles and kisses her nose gently, chuckling at the way she scrunches it up. “It will be. Just relax, Jan.” Steve pulls her back a little, looking over the ornately decorated sweater and touching at a few baubles that line the collar. “This though….”

Swatting at his hand, she turns up her nose and straightens the decorations. “Oh don’t worry.” Jan smiled, hurrying back to finish preparing the rest of the party necessities. “Yours is waiting for you on the bed.”


	18. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 18: ANGEL

The lights on the tree sparkle, illuminating the variety of ornaments that adorn the pine branches. It’s been a long time since they’ve had the opportunity to be together and it had been important to them both that they uphold certain holiday traditions.

Jan comes back from the basement with the sealed box, setting it on the table and removing the tissue paper. The delicate porcelain figure resting inside reminds Steve of Christmases from his childhood and he is always amazed that Janet had been able to find one in such excellent condition. Picking it up carefully in his calloused hands, he runs his fingers over the ornate wings and smiles as they walk it over to the tree. 

Handing it to her, he bends a little; scooping the woman he loves into his arms and lifting her with ease. She smiles as she carefully places the angel onto the tree and Steve sets her back down, arms wrapping around her middle. Holding her tight, he looks up at the little figure, the final piece to their tree finally in place.


	19. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 19: CHRISTMAS PARTY

“Stop fidgeting. You look great.” Janet chided for the fifth time as Steve adjusted his bowtie and ran a hand over his hair. Pressing her bright red lips together, she checked her teeth for any stray lipstick.

“I just feel over dressed. Why does Tony have to throw these black tie affairs?” Frowning, he drummed his fingers against the smooth material of her dress that draped over her thighs. “I mean, it’s Christmas… Can’t we all just get together and have cookies or watch one of those holiday movies?” The car finally came to a stop outside of Stark Tower and Jan turned to him, giving him a smile. 

“It’s nice to have these parties every now and again. Besides… you look really good in a suit that’s not red, white, and blue.” Janet stepped out as the door was opened, looking up at the tower as Steve looped his arm around her waist. “He doesn’t do anything small…” She murmured, shaking her head at the millions of lights that wrapped around the tall building. 

“Alright. Come on. You look great. I look great. Let’s have a good time. It’s Christmas.” Steve leaned down a bit to press a soft kiss to her temple, leading them through the doors, the sounds of festivities welcoming them. The lobby was decorated lavishly, leading them into one of the larger conference rooms where music was being played. 

Avenger’s and friends greeted them, people from all walks of life coming together to celebrate. Steve couldn’t help but smile, Janet at his side as they mingled with everyone, embracing the brief moment of peace, wondering how long it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's wicked late... -looks at the dumb calendar- But I WANT TO FINISH THIS DAMN IT.
> 
> Gonna just post the rest of these chapters. Enjoy some late Christmas!!


	20. Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 20: ORNAMENT

Honey sat curled up under the tree and Jan smiled at the sight, propping her feet up onto the sofa and sipping at the hot chocolate she’d made earlier. It was a perfect New Jersey winter. Snow was falling softly outside, the ground covered in a soft layer of white. She’d miss the festivities of the city, but it wasn’t a long drive and they could easily make the trip any time they wanted. Cresskill was quickly becoming home. Even Steve had called it home the other day when he left for the compound for a few days.

Closing her eyes, she’d started up a fire on her own, bundled under a blanket and just relaxing for the evening. The sound of the garage opening made her sit up a little straighter and she grinned as Steve came in through the kitchen door, shaking snow out of his hair. Jan jumped up, setting her mug aside and rushing at him with a little squeal of happiness. 

The super soldier smiled as she leapt into his arms, his arms automatically wrapping around her and supporting her lithe frame easily. “You weren’t supposed to be home for another few days!” She murmured between soft kisses to his face and he grinned, unable to get a word in under the assault of her lips. Carrying her towards the living room, he sat down on the couch with her still in his arms and just smiled as she pressed her lips over his cheeks. 

“I brought you a present.” He finally managed, chuckling as he rest his hands against her hips. Sitting back, she arched a brow and reached for the backpack he had dropped on the floor. 

“You did? It’s not Christmas yet, you goof.” She teased with a smile, fumbling around and pulling a small wrapped box free from the bag. Holding it out for conformation, she gave it a little shake at his nod and giggled as he flinched a little. “Am I gonna break it?”

Steve rolled his eyes and Janet peeled the paper away carefully. Her curiosity got the better of her and she ripped it away, coming to a square white box and she pulled the lid off with deft fingers. Gasping, her eyes widened and she looked up at him, the smile on his face broad and loving.

Lifting the ornament from the box, within the clear globe was a small replica of the Cresskill house key. On the back was etched ‘Our first home. Christmas 2016’. “Steve… it’s so perfect…” Janet breathed, leaning in and giving him a deep kiss, his hand stroking over her cheek as he grinned up at her. 

Climbing out of his lap, she walked over to the tree and slid it onto one of the branches, smiling at how perfectly it fit. Steve’s arms wrapped around her and she leaned back into, happy that he was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a drabble becomes a lot longer than intended. 
> 
> oops.


	21. Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 21: CIDER

The kitchen smells delicious when he walks in and Steve can’t help inhaling deeply, a smile growing over his face. There was new snow on the ground and the temperature had dropped overnight, but he always went for a morning run. Convincing Janet to go with him… She’d quickly rebundled up in the blankets as he laced up his sneakers.

Walking over to the counter, he smiles at the crockpot on the counter, which he has pinpointed as the source of the delicious smell. A slight steam is filtering through the air and he closes his eyes, leaning over the warm liquid and inhaling again.

Cinnamon. Cloves. Apples. Spice. 

With a smile, he looks down at the mug resting on the counter, a red sticky note stuck to it with ‘Enjoy!’ written on it in a looping script. Ladling some of the cider into the cup, he carries it with him as he walks back to the bedroom, the bundle of blankets still firmly in place. 

Taking a sip, he sets the steaming mug onto the bedside table and climbs into the bed, wrapping around the petite brunette buried in the comforter. “Thank you.” He mutters into her hair, feeling her press back into him and catching the slight sleepy smile tug up at her lips.


	22. Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 22: ADVENT

“It’s not your turn!” Jan yelled, trying hard not to laugh as she darted around the counter after Steve, his hand held high in the air. Laughing loudly, he continued to back away from her quickly, his strides giving him the advantage. “We agreed!”

“Yes, but you had two a few days ago because I was out of town, so it’s only fair!” His voice is colored with amusement, a broad grin on his face and if Jan weren’t determined to catch him, she’d enjoy how truly happy he looks for once. Her mind, however, is focused on chocolate and the very troubling fact that it is her turn! 

“How is that my fault! I wasn’t going to let it go to waste!” Shooting a sting at his backside, she grinned as he gave a little yelp and jumped away from her again. The slim box of chocolates was clutched tight in his grasp and she lurched forward catching him around the waist and taking them both to the ground. Landing in a heap with a groan, Jan pinned him and settled astride his stomach with a grin. 

Reaching for the box, he grabbed her wrist and she looked down at him with a raised brow. With an amused grin, he leaned up to give her a quick kiss, holding the little advent calendar between them and opening the little latch for day 22 before breaking the piece of chocolate in half.

“How about we share?”


	23. Gift Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 23: GIFT SHOPPING

Steve looked at the little box, tucking it back into the bag and slipping it into the pocket of his jacket. He’d happily said yes to Janet when she asked him to marry her ages ago. He smiled, looking over at the woman in question as she looked through the Christmas display of her winter line in one of the malls department stores.

Still, he enjoyed surprising her. His fingers smoothed over the velvet box before walking over to her and looking at the display with her. “Looks good. Do you have more to do?”

Looking up at him, she smiled, shaking her head and moved to pick up a few bags. His eyes widened and the look on her face was that of that cat who had gotten into the cream, pleased and teasing. “I already did my shopping.”


	24. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 24: CHRISTMAS EVE

Candles illuminate the sanctuary, the sound of carols and hymnals from the collective group ringing through the room. People from every walk of life, gathering together in one place and taking the opportunity to celebrate peace. Steve watches, holding the candle between careful fingers and humming along with the music. His eyes wander over the stained glass windows, taking in the beauty of the church.

It’s not a place they visit often. Neither of them has much stock in religion, but Christmas Eve is different. It’s tradition. For Janet it stems from her mother, a remembrance of her past. For Steve, it’s peace. There is a tranquility in the service, the idea of a congregation coming together to celebrate the holidays. It gives him hope. 

He closes his eyes, feeling Janet rest her head against his arm, holding his hand tight and singing softly. Her voice is clear to him, bright and serene, standing out in the melody. The candle makes her face glow, flawless and at ease, not a luxury always afforded to Avengers. 

Thumb rubbing over the back of her hand softly, he presses a kiss softly into her hair, joining in the hymnal song.


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Drabbles for the Month of December featuring Janet Van Dyne and Steve Rogers. Each Day has a different theme associated with it.

DAY 25: CHRISTMAS DAY

Steve strokes his fingers down Honey’s back, the white ball of fluff curled on his lap and Janet pressed into his side. He reaches beside him, picking up the small box and setting it into her lap without saying anything.

“We already did presents…” There is confusion in her tone as she runs her fingers over it, sitting up enough so that she can look at him. He smiles, continuing to pet the cat and nodding towards the box, unable to contain his joy at surprising her. Carefully, she plucks at the paper, peeling it away and setting it aside on the couch to dispose of later.

She pauses, looking at the small box and glancing at him quickly. “I already have an engagement ring.” He rolls his eyes, shaking his head and letting out a breath before running a hand over her thigh softly.

“Just open the box, Janet.” Smiling at her, Honey has had enough of the moment, hopping from his lap and moving to lie under the tree. Steve faces Jan, watching her intently as she opens the box carefully. A simple gold chain sits against the smooth satin material inside. Off to one side, the most delicate, intricate honeycomb design breaks the continuity before the chain completes its circle. 

Her mouth falls open and she runs her fingers over the smooth metal, looking up at him with wonder. “I watched you sketch it for weeks. When you didn’t include it in the line, I took the drawings and had it made. One of a kind, just like you.” Steve reaches for the box, removing the simple jewelry and settling it against her neck. He can see the tears in her eyes and he catches her cheek in his hand, stroking over the crest before leaning in for a soft kiss. 

“Thank you.” She breathes, fingers running over the necklace as she rests her forehead against his, smiling against his lips as they brush together again. 

“Merry Christmas, Jan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who kept up with this, I thank you!! I know it took a long time to finish and I fell behind, but I wanted to finish this little series.
> 
> I look forward to writing more Wasptain and I hope you'll come back and read!!
> 
> <3


End file.
